yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 017
！！ | romaji = Misawa Bāsasu Manjōme!! | english = Bastion vs. Chazz!! | japanese translated = Misawa vs. Manjoume!! | alternate = | chapter number = 17 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Bastion vs. Chazz!!", known as "Misawa vs. Manjoume!!" in the Japanese version, is the seventeenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novel afterwards. Summary Having defeated Syrus Truesdale with "The Big Saturn", David Rabb explains that "Saturn" is one of the Legendary Planets, and that card is one-of-a-kind. Syrus recognizes it was being from the same series as Jaden Yuki's "Elemental Hero Terra Firma". David is disappointed in Syrus' strength, and even speculates that if this is how strong Zane's brother is, then Zane himself may not be that strong. Noticing that he had been watching nearby, he calls Zane out, asking if he was spying on his competition or keeping an eye on his younger brother. He challenges Zane to a duel there and now, rather than waiting. Syrus intervenes, saying David can say what he wants about him, but that he won't let him insult his brother. He also vows not to let the duel take place, as the only person with that right will be the winner of the tournament. David departs, and Syrus tells Zane that he'll meet him once he wins the tournament, with Zane thinking that Syrus has done a lot of growing up while Zane's been abroad. Bastion Misawa and Chazz Princeton have begun their duel. Both have 4000 Life Points, and Bastion has "Crow Tengu" in Defense Position, while Chazz has "Tusk Dragon" in Attack Position. Chazz Summons "Dragon-Mail Knight", who attacks and destroys "Crow Tengu". He then attacks directly with "Tusk Dragon", reducing Bastion to 2200 Life Points. Chazz Sets a card to end his turn, with Bastion speculating that it must be a Dragon support card. Bastion tells Chazz that he'll give him a taste of his Yokai monsters, and Summons "Shutendoji" in Attack Position before Setting a card. Chazz is worried about Bastion's two face-down cards, but remembers those students who taunted him, believeing him to have only gotten into Obelisk Blue via his family's money. He attacks with "Dragon-Mail Knight", destroying "Shutendoji". He declares a direct attack with "Tusk Dragon", with Bastion activating his face-down "Haunted Shrine", Special Summoning the Zombie-type "Crow Tengu" from his Graveyard in in Defense Position. Being Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its effect activates, destroying "Tusk Dragon". Bastion Summons "Mezuki", who destroys "Dragon-Mail Knight". He then attacks directly with "Crow Tengu", reducing Chazz to 2500 Life Points. Chazz activates his face-down "Immortal Dragon", Special Summoning "Tusk Dragon" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Bastion activates his face-down "Vindictive Spirits", which lets him Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from his Graveyard when his opponent Special Summons a monster from his own. He Special Summons "Shutendoji", whose effect activates, giving it and extra 500 attack points. Chazz Sets a card, switches "Tusk Dragon" to Defense Position, and Summons "Prairie Dragon" in Defense Position. Bastion reveals that the reason he wishes to duel Chazz is that they both participated in all of the junior tournaments that Chazz had won. Bastion was jealous that he could never take first prize, but this also makes him completely disagree with the chatter spread by the other students. He believes Chazz fully deserves his place in Obelisk Blue. Bastion activates "Foolish Burial", sending "Nine-Tailed Fox" from his Deck to this Graveyard. He Tributes "Crow Tengu" and "Mezuki" to Special Summon "Nine-Tailed Fox" from his Graveyard via its own effect. When its Special Summon from the Graveyard, it gains the piercing ability. "Shutendoji" destroys "Prairie Dragon", while "Nine-Tailed Fox" destroys "Tusk Dragon", reducing Chazz to 1300 Life Points. Chazz activates his face-down "Damage Condenser", Special Summoning "Wish Dragon" from his Deck in Defense Position. Chazz begins his turn, asking his partner to fight with him once more. He Tributes "Wish Dragon" using its own effect to Special Summon two "Dragon Tokens", which in turn Tributes to Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon" in Attack Position. Featured Duel: Bastion Misawa vs. Chazz Princeton Duel begins from an unspecified turn. Both players have 4000 Life Points, and Chazz controls "Tusk Dragon" (1800/1000) in face-up Attack Position. Bastion's turn Bastion Normal Summons "Crow Tengu" (1400/1200) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Chazz's turn Chazz Normal Summons "Dragon-Mail Knight" (1600/1900) in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Crow Tengu". "Tusk Dragon" attacks Bastion directly (Bastion: 4000 → 2200). Chazz Sets a card. Bastion's turn Bastion Normal Summons "Shutendoji (1500/800) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Chazz's turn Chazz attacks and destroys "Shutendoji" with "Dragon-Mail Knight". He then attacks directly with "Tusk Dragon", but Bastion activates his face-down "Haunted Shrine", Special Summoning "Crow Tengu" from his Graveyard in Defense Position, whose effect activates, destroying "Tusk Dragon". Bastion's turn Bastion Normal Summons "Mezuki" (1700/800), who attacks and destroys "Dragon-Mail Knight" (Chazz: 4000 → 3900), and then "Crow Tengu" attacks directly (Chazz: 3900 → 2500). Chazz activates his face-down "Immortal Dragon", Special Summoning "Tusk Dragon" from his Graveyard. Bastion activates his face-down "Vindictive Spirits", letting him Special Summon "Shutendoji" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, who gains 500 attack points via its own effect. Chazz's turn Chazz Sets a card, switches "Tusk Dragon" to Defense Position, and Normal Summons "Prairie Dragon" (???/1800) in Defense Position. Bastion's turn Bastion activates "Foolish Burial", sending "Nine-Tailed Fox" from his Deck to the Graveyard. He Tributes "Mezuki" and "Crow Tengu" to Special Summon "Nine-Tailed Fox" from the Graveyard via its own effect, who also gains the ability of dealing piercing battle damage. "Shutendoji" attacks and destroys "Prairie Dragon", while "Nine-Tailed Fox" does the same to "Tusk Dragon" (Chazz: 2500 → 1300). Chazz activates his face-down "Damage Condenser", discarding a card to Special Summon "Wish Dragon" (700/100) from his Deck in Defense Position. Chazz's turn Chazz activates the effect of "Wish Dragon", tributing it to Special Summon two "Dragon Tokens" (0/0). He then Tributes the two tokens to Tribute Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.